Morte de Adolf Hitler
A Morte de Adolf Hitler ocorreu em 30 de Abril de 1945, normalmente aceita-se que foi suicídio por arma de fogo e também envenenamento por cianeto. O duplo método de suicídio e outras circunstâncias que rodearam o evento incentivaram rumores de que Hitler teria sobrevivido ao final da Segunda Guerra Mundial, tendo fugido para um país da América do Sul onde teria morrido com uma doença incurável, tendo sido um sósia a morrer no bunker em Berlim. O mesmo teria acontecido com Eva Braun, sua noiva, com quem teria se casado pouco antes do suicídio (Braun teria se casado com ele somente depois de jurar "fidelidade" e prometer que se mataria junto com ele), juntamente pelo fato de que nunca foram encontrados seus restos mortais, incentivando mais especulações. Uma segunda corrente de historiadores, no entanto, acredita que o fim da vida de Adolf Hitler teria ocorrido com a destruição de seu bunker em Berlim, por um grande ataque aéreo dos aliados já no fim da grande guerra. Acreditam ainda que, após este ataque a seu bunker, os corpos de Eva Braun e do braço direito de Hitler, Joseph Goebbels, sua esposa Magda Goebbels e seus filhos, também foram encontrados, mas em melhores condições que o do próprio Hitler: tinham em seus corpos queimaduras e marcas das ferragens, já o de Hitler estava carbonizado, sendo reconhecido apenas pela sua vestimenta e seu bigode. A abertura de 1992 dos registos mantidos pela KGB, o serviço secreto da União Soviética, confirmaram a versão amplamente aceita da morte de Hitler, como descrito por Hugh Trevor-Roper, em seu livro The Last Days of Hitler publicado em 1947.Trevor-Roper, Hugh (1947). The Last Days of Hitler. Chicago, Universidade de Chicago. ISBN 0-226-81224-3. No entanto, os arquivos russos não explicam o que teria acorrido com o cadáver do Führer. Suicídio left|thumb|Edição do jornal [[The Stars and Stripes, de 2 de maio de 1945 anunciando a morte de Adolf Hitler.]] Hitler passou à residir no Führerbunker à partir de 16 de Janeiro de 1945, onde presidiu a rápida desintegração do Terceiro Reich perante os avanços Aliados, tantos das frente leste e oeste. No final de Abril, as forças soviéticas tinha entrado Berlim e foram batalhando em seu caminho para o centro da cidade onde a Chancelaria era localizado. Em 22 de Abril, Hitler teve o que alguns historiadores mais tarde descreveram como um colapso nervoso durante uma de suas conferências da situação militar, admitindo que a derrota era iminente e a Alemanha perderia a guerra. Ele expressou sua intenção de se matar e depois pediu aos médico Werner Haase para recomendar um método fiável de suicídio. Haase sugeriu combinar uma dose de cianeto com um tiro na cabeça. Hitler possuía cápsulas de cianeto, que tinha obtido através da SS, porém à partir de 28 de abril Hitler com a tentativa de negociar um tratado de paz com independência por Heinrich Himmler, que seria considerado por Hitler como traição, ele começou a mostrar sinais de paranóia, expressando preocupações se as cápsulas de cianeto que ele tinha recebido, através da SS de Himmler seriam falsas. Ele também soube da execução de seu aliado Benito Mussolini e jurou não ter um destino semelhante. Para verificar a veracidade das cápsulas ele ordenou o Dr. Haase para testá-las no seu cão Blondi e o animal morreu como um resultado. Lehmann, Armin D., In Hitler's Bunker: A Boy Soldier's Eyewitness Account of the Führer's Last Days, Lyon's Press, 2004, ISBN 9781592285785 Após a meia-noite de 29 de Abril, Hitler então recém-casado com Eva Braun em uma cerimônia civil, em uma pequena sala dentro do bunker. Antony Beevor afirma que, após um modesto casamento e um pequeno almoço com a sua nova esposa, Hitler chamou à secretária Traudl Junge para outra sala e ditou a sua última vontade e testamento. Ele assinou os documentos às 04:00 e depois foi para a cama (algumas fontes dizem que Hitler ditou a última vontade e testamento imediatamente antes do casamento, mas todas as fontes concordam sobre o momento da assinatura). Neste documento Hitler não demonstrou arrependimento ou descrença na ideologia nazista, tendo afirmado: Eu encarrego os líderes deste país e seu povo a resistir implacavelmente ao envenenador universal de todas as nações, o povo judeu internacional. Colour of War (As Cores da Guerra). Documentário com vídeos em cores da Segunda Guerra Mundial e relatos de soldados e civis. Apresentado na TV Escola. 2009. Hitler e Braun viviam juntos como marido e mulher nas bancas por menos de 40 horas. Atrasos na manhã de 30 de Abril, com os soviéticos a menos de 500 metros do bunker, Hitler teve uma reunião com o General Helmuth Weidling, comandante da área defensiva de Berlim, que informou Hitler que a guarnição de Berlim iria provavelmente ficar sem munições naquela noite. Weidling pediu permissão para sair para Hitler, um pedido que ele tinha feito antes sem sucesso. Hitler não respondeu primeiramente à Weidling e voltou para sua sede na Bendlerblock onde ele ficou em torno de 13:00. Hitler, dois secretários e seu cozinheiro fizeram um almoço composto de espaguete com um molho leve, após o que Hitler e Eva Braun se despediram do pessoal seus colegas que ocupavam o Führerbunker, incluindo a Família Goebbels, Martin Bormann, os secretários e vários oficiais militares. Por volta 14:30 Adolf Hitler e Eva entraram no cômodo de estudo pessoal de Hitler. Algumas testemunhas relataram mais tarde que ouviram um tiro em torno de 15:30. Após esperar alguns minutos, o criado pessoal de Hitler, Heinz Linge, com Bormann ao seu lado, abriram as portas do cômodo de estudo. Linge declarou mais tarde que ele imediatamente notou um cheiro de amêndoas queimadas, um cheiro comum devido ao ácido prússico, a forma gasosa de cianeto. O guarda-costas pessoal de Hitler, Otto Gunsche, então entrou no cômodo para inspeccionar os corpos. Os corpos de Hitler e Eva teriam sido encontrados sentados em um pequeno sofá, Eva na sua esquerda. Hitler teria dado um tiro na têmpora direita com uma pistola Walther PPK, 7,65 milímetros, que estava caida nos seus pés. O sangue escorrendo sobre o queixo, o que provocou uma grande mancha sobre o braço direito do sofá, que foi se acumulando no piso/carpete. O corpo de Eva não tinha ferimentos físicos visíveis e ela própria havia dito anteriormente para Linge que desejava ser envenenada. Historyplace.com, visitado em maio de 2009. Kinzer, Stephen, "The Day of Hitler's Death: Even Now, New Glimpses", New York Times, 4 de Maio de 1995, visitado novamente em 11 de Maio de 2009 Open2.net (BBC Open University Günsche saíu do cômodo de estudo e anunciou que o Führer estava morto. Imediatamente depois, várias pessoas no bunker começaram a fumar cigarros (que tinham sido proibidos, dado que Hitler tinha forte antipatia por fumadores). Mount, Ferdinand, History: Inside Hitler's Bunker by Joachim Fest, Sunday Times, 18 de Abril de 2004. The last days of Adolf Hitler Várias testemunhas disseram que os dois corpos foram transportados até o nível do solo e através das saída de emergência, dando no jardim atrás da Chancelaria, onde foram molhados com gasolina e aceso por Linge e guardacostas pessoas da SS de Hitler. Os guardas da SS e Linge observaram mais tarde que o incêndio não destroiu completamente os corpos, mas devido aos bombardeamentos Soviéticos no bunker, novas tentativas de cremação se demonstraram impossíveis e a cratera com os restos mortais foi posteriormente atingida por uma bomba rasa após 18:00. Cinzas atiradas no rio Elba Em 1969, o jornalista soviético Lev Bezymensky, disse que a SMERSH realizou uma autópsia nos corpos de Hitler e Eva, mas diversos historiadores consideram esta afirmantiva desonesta. Nota bibliográfica No entanto, em 1993, a KGB/FSB publicou registros de autópsia e outras declarações de ex-membros da KGB. A partir disso, historiadores chegaram a um consenso sobre o que aconteceu com os corpos de Hitler e Braun. As tropas do Exército Vermelho chegaram no jardim da Chancelaria aproximadamente às 23:00, cerca de 7 horas e 30 minutos após a morte de Hitler. Em 2 de Maio de 1945 restos de Hitler, Braun e dois cães (pensa-se ser Blondi e sua prole Wulf) foram descobertos em uma cratera por Ivan Churakov, de uma unidade da SMERSH que recebeu ordens para encontrar o corpo de Hitler. Subsequentes eventos sobre a morte de Hitler Mesmo após a autópsia, que (ao contrário relatórios públicos autorizados por Stalin em 1945) registrou tanto um tiro no crânio de Hitler, quanto cacos de vidro em sua mandíbula, Stalin era reticente a crer que o seu inimigo estava realmente morto. Kershaw, Ian, ''Hitler, 1936-1945: Nemesis, W. W. Norton & Company, 2001, ISBN 0393322521, páginas 1038-39. Dolezal, Robert, Truth about History: How New Evidence Is Transforming the Story of the Past, Readers Digest, 2004, ISBN 0762105232, páginas 185-6.Os restos de Hitler e Braun foram exumados e enterrados repetidamente pela SMERSH durante a mudança de sua unidade de Berlim para uma nova instalação em Magdeburgo onde eles (juntamente com o ministro da propaganda Joseph Goebbels e os de sua esposa Magda Goebbels e seus seis filhos) foram definitivamente enterrados em um túmulo abaixo de uma seção de um pátio pavimentado, cuja localização foi mantida secreta. Em 1970, a instalação da SMERSH (agora controlada pela KGB) foi deveria ser entregue à Alemanha Oriental. Temendo a possibilidade do local de enterro de Hitler tornar-se um "santuário" neo-nazista, o diretor da KGB Yuri Andropov autorizou uma operação especial para destruir os restos. Em 4 de Abril de 1970 uma equipe soviética da KGB (ao qual foi dada gráficos detalhados sobre o caso) secretamente exumou os corpos, queimado-os completamente e jogando as cinzas no rio Elba. Em 2000, um suposto fragmento do crânio de Hitler foi exibido na Rússia pelo Serviço Federal de Arquivos. Mas após testes realizados em 2009, ficou comprovado que o crânio era de uma mulher. "Tests on skull fragment cast doubt on Adolf Hitler suicide story", The Observer Teatralização * Hitler: os últimos dez dias (1973) (Hitler: The Last Ten Days) um filme retratando o dia da morte de Adolf Hitler, estrelando Sir Alec Guinness, mas tem sido criticado por muitas imprecisões. * O Bunker (1978) (The Bunker) por James O'Donnell, descreve os últimos dias no Führerbunker de 1945, com Anthony Hopkins. * Der Untergang (2004) é um filme alemão sobre os últimos dias de Adolf Hitler e do Terceiro Reich. Construído principalmente por entrevistas com Traudl Junge. * Operacao Valkiria (2009) é um filme alemão sobre o atentado a Adolf Hitler em 20 de julho de 1944. * Misticismo nazi * Führerbunker Categoria:Adolf Hitler Categoria:Nazismo Categoria:1945 na Alemanha Categoria:Morte ar:وفاة أدولف هتلر bcl:Kagadanan ni Hitler en:Death of Adolf Hitler es:Muerte de Adolf Hitler fa:مرگ هیتلر fi:Hitlerin kuolema fr:Mort d'Adolf Hitler it:Morte di Adolf Hitler ja:アドルフ・ヒトラーの死 pl:Śmierć Adolfa Hitlera ur:ہٹلر کی موت